Taylor
Taylor is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Home Town: Tastyville Loves: Popcorn Hates: Trolls Occupation: Hot Doggeria Chef Taylor lives on the fourth floor of the Papa’s Pizzeria Apartments. On weekends, he loves to order a huge pizza and stay up late playing video games with his roommate Chuck. Taylor works at Griller Stadium serving up hot dogs and drinks to all the cheering baseball fans. If you see Taylor on the street, he’ll most likely be zoning out as he listens to his favorite tunes by DJ Honey Buster. Appearance Taylor has dark-toned skin and strands of black straight hair. He wears a red T-shirt and a light blue overshirt, and dark blue jeans. He wore striped shoes in both Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria games, but from Taco Mia! onwards, he wears white shoes. He carries an unseen portable music player, with a pair of white earphones visible on his ears after Burgeria. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *20 minutes *Slices into quarters Papa's Burgeria, HD, To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mustard *Fried egg (not ordered in the original Burgeria) *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard shell *Beef *Lettuce *White Rice *Mild Sauce *Cheese *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small Chocolate Sundae with Cookie Dough *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cookie *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4 Butters *Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria: *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Medium Shrimps *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting (Mocha Frosting on other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) **Popcorn (Cherry on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) **Popcorn (Marshmallow on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Mushrooms *5 Roasted Turkey (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Wedge *3 Dipped Pretzels Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) *Chocolate Egg Donut with Cookie Dough Cream (Round in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller **Lavender Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Sugar Plum in other holidays) **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings (left) *4 Medium Shrimp *4 Green Peppers (right) *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Green Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia *Shredded Mozzarella *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing (Lettuce in other holidays) *Bacon *Mustard in other holidays *Regular *French Fries *Cheddar Topping *Bacobites Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is (usually) the fourth customer to be unlocked. He has no special skill. His weapon of choice is his ear buds, which he flings at the enemies like a whip. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: ? *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 38. *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 18 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 45 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 9 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 2 Unlocked Ingredients *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Popcorn. *In Pastaria, he is unlock with Gnocchi. *In Donuteria, he unlocked with Whipped Cream. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges. *In Freezeria To Go! he is unlocked with Dipped Pretzels. *In Pizzeria To Go! he is unlocked with Green Peppers. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Rosemary Foccacia. Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Round 1 : He defeated Chuck and won with Mary Round 2 : He defeated Greg and won with Prudence Round 3 : He lost to Cooper and lost with Mandi. Wild Card Match : He got a wild card (along with Mandi), but he lost to James and once again lost with Mandi Taylor ended up finishing in Rank 22. 2012 Round 1 : He defeated Gremmie and won with Utah Round 2 : He defeated James and won with Utah Semi-Finals : He defeated Allan and won with Clover Finals: He defeated Robby to be the male chef in the new Papa's Hot Doggeria, alongside Peggy. Trivia * In his room, there are some posters that are in Papa's Hot Doggeria, like Buttered Popcorn poster, Tastyville Tomatoes poster, and Fizzo poster. *Along with Peggy, he was a tutorial customer in two games. In both cases, they were tutorial customers in Papa's Pancakeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *In Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Taylor lost to James; oddly, however, in Papa's Next Chefs 2012, Taylor defeated James. *He is usually unlocked at very early ranks in the gamerias, but in Papa's Freezeria, he is the third to last to unlock before Papa Louie. *He normally and initially comes as a random day or timed customer. Exceptions are in Pizzeria, Freezeria (as mentioned above), Cupcakeria, and Donuteria. * He's the only Easter customer in Donuteria that doesn't order Blueberry Dough. *In Papa Louie 2, he wears his Hot Doggeria uniform as his Style B costume. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, his hair looks a little shorter. *His flipdeck appears in a Papa's Hot Doggeria wallpaper. *The game controller on his Flipdeck Card is the Nintendo Gamecube. *There is a glitch in Hot Doggeria when you change him into a long sleeved shirt and his regular jacket, you can see some places where the shirt does not show up on his body. Order Tickets Taylor_cravings_2.jpg|Taylor's order in Papa's Hot Doggeria Taylor's Pancakeria Order.png|Taylor's Pancakeria Order Gallery Taylor pizzeria.jpg Taylor and Utah.jpg|Taylor and Utah were the winners of the Blueberry Division in Papa's Next Chefs Tournament 2012. Taylor (taco mia).png Taylor t.jpg Taylor1.png Angry Taylor in Burgeria.png Angry Taylor.png|A Very Angry Taylor Taylor59.jpg|Taylor with different clothes. Taylor Information.png Taylor.jpg|Taylor with other clothes in Hot Doggeria Taylor.JPG ImagesCAMAQVBX.jpg|*thinks*While thinking:Umm..... Taylorperfectorderinburgeria.png|Taylor's perfect score in Burgeria. Taylor Outfits.png|Taylor in Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! TaylorLol.png|Taylor ordering his food in Papa's Wingeria taylor cheez.png|Taylor in trouble A monster sundae.png|Taylor eating a monster sundae. Taylor Unlocked!.png|Taylor Unlocked In Cupcakeria! Monster hamburger 2.jpg 2 buns.jpg|Only 2 buns? Why? Uniform preview.jpg|Taylor with Peggy in their work uniforms bandicam 2013-11-21 14-43-11-208.jpg|Taylor Pay Day Taylor (Tomatoes).jpg Taylor (Sizzlers).jpg Taylor (Crushers).jpg Taylor (Coconuts).jpg Taylor (Buffaloes).jpg Taylor (Hardshells).jpg Taylor (Flapjacks).jpg Poor Taylor.png TaylorPerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Taylor in Papa's Pastaria. Perfect Pasta for Taylor.png S.png|Taylor is perfect in Wingeria Happy Taylor.jpg|This is impressive Taylors burgerzilla.png|Whats a burgerzilla doing on Taylor's burger tray? Mince 23.PNG|Taylor A Pastaria 4.PNG|Taylor is not happy with his pasta. A Pastaria 6.PNG|''"I am never coming again!!!!"''-Taylor taylor perfect.jpg Papa_Hot_Doggeria.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-27-28-982.jpg Olivia 1 HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.45.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png Screeny 2014.11.15.16.40.38.jpg|Taylor hi-fiving Chuck (Donuteria) Taylor before star customer.png Frame07.jpg Taylorlookattaylor.png|Taylor look at another Taylor. Newyears2015.jpg IMG_0016.png|Taylor loves his perfect pizza! Poor Taylor 2.png|What's this? Burnt burgers? No no no way... You're a burger chef, learn to make my burgers properly. Cfed.png|A Plate Of Maple Syrup And Blueberry Syrup Untitled (Time 0_06_22;02).png|45 points all right Bandicam 2015-04-04 15-24-32-480.jpg Taylor jacket glitch.jpeg Sold out.png TaylorPerf.PNG July4th 2015b.jpg|Taylor in 4th of July poster 2015 Everybody.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:T Characters